How do i love thee?
by The Tarantulas
Summary: The year is 1558 King Henry has been dead for 11 years; his daughter from Anne Boleyn Elizabeth is just crowned queen. But truth is told story isn’t about the grand queen; but two soon to be destined lovers; one from rags and the other from riches.
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

How do I love thee??

By A.R & J.A Tarantula

"_The fountains mingle with the river and the rivers with _the ocean

The winds of heaven mix forever, with a sweet emotion

Nothing in the world is single; all things by law divine

In one another's being mingle why not I with thine?

See! The mountains kiss high the heaven,

_And the waves clasp one another; no sister flower would be forgiven_

_If it disdained its brother; and the sunlight clasps the earth_

_And moon beams kiss the sea: what are all these kissings worth, if thou kiss not me?"_

_**-"Love's Philosophy" by Percy Shelley**_

**Chapter one "The Meeting":**

The area around Hartsfield was budding with flowers, the air smelled of freshly planted crops. A flock of geese where weaving inside and out of corn fields, while being herded down the lane. Soon to be followed by a brown haired maiden.

"_Alas you dumbfounded geese!! Here here! Mother isn't gunna be please if you run again... Neither will by the royal court!!"_

Down the lane they ran; out of fear she chased after them, whistling and calling to them; hoping they would run back to her. Riding up the same lane on a black noble steed was a dark haired lad; he had come to this place to claim over his father's land, it was strange and new to him; suddenly as if at the right moment he heard honking and he set eyes upon her

"_I dare wonder who that lass is calling after those geese?? Could she be the new queen's fool??"_

He never really had close relations with town folk before; but something about watching a girl chase geese, opened his eyes to a different life. Since he was wee lad; his father being a great nobleman once never allowed him to talk to town's people; all the lad new was court life.

"_You silly geese come hither now"_

The lord chuckled as the geese surrounded his horse; the steed displeased whinnied and tried to spook them off. The brown haired lass chased the geese around and about the horse. The lad laughed at the site and spoke

"_M'lady If I may be so bold can I help thee??"_

The girl droped down into a curtsy, and nodded a yes as she rose... to her feet. The geese flocked towards her as the lad lead them here and there. Once back to their owner the girl spoke

"_thank you sir, I don't know how I can repay you, see these geese belong to the royal court and as goose girl it is my duty to herd them there and back to my house"_

The lad laughed, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, he felt as if he needed her; it was a tingling desire. The young goose girl raised an eye brown at the lad who seemed to be daydreaming.

"_M'lord is thou ok??"_

"_Why yes fair maiden I am... my I introduce myself"_

The lass nodded; the lad stepped closer grab her hand and kissed it

"_I am Lord James Tradescant, I have come here to live off my father's land...and you my darling goose girl would be??"_

In shock the goose girl replied nothing at first... all she could feel was the new come feeling when she felt his lips brush her hands, a honking goose broke her silence:

"_For I'm Isabelle Parker, royal goose girl"_

As she curtsy two geese chased each other around her. The youngest of the pair bumped into Isabelle and she fell, James laughed and as he helped her back up he spoke

"_Are you sure you're the goose girl and not the queens fool cause you'd make the perfect fool"_

Isabelle's only reply was to throw a piece of bread

"_Good day to you unkind sir for I have never been so outraged"_

And with that she stormed off towards the castle. As all her geese followed her James stood there in shock over thrown piece of breading wondering what he did wrong. He stares contently at the bread and suddenly as if out of nowhere the youngest goose snatched it.

"_So you where left behind, alas I know how it feels to suddenly be lonely... I shall take you back to Lady Isabelle and hopefully she can forgive me"_

With that he scooped the goose up and led his horse up lane. On her way towards the castle Isabelle mumbled under her breath

"_Why that unkind Lord Tradescant is the most veil handsome creature I've ever met but yet at the same time I can't stand him..." _

She looked down at a goose and began to act like James

"_Are you sure you're not the queens fool...you'd make the perfect fool... how dare he say such a thing... and to a girl he just met"_

Alas these soon to be lovers do not notice that cupid is laughing, for when the morn comes the next day. On heart strings they shall play.


	2. Chapter 2 'You Stole My goose

**Chapter two "you took my goose":**

_"She's gone where she could be...mina!!"_  
Isabelle ran down the lane looking for the young goose. Mina was Isabelle's pride and joy. When she was first chosen as goose girl sir Robert Dudley gave it to her as a gift. Since then she is very protective of the young goose

"_Mina, here love"_

Isabelle suddenly gave up and all broken hearted she walked to her house. She cursed James for jinxing her day. As she reached her house she spotted James with what appeared to be mina

"_MINA!!"_

Isabelle lifted up her skirts and ran towards James. When she finally reached the house she scooped up mina and held her close she hugged the young goose. James was awe struck by how motherly Isabelle was until suddenly

"_How dare you steal my goose, first you insult me sir...and then steal my goose"_

"_Why Lady Parker it was not that at all..."_

_How dare you sir call me a liar... you where here holding her!!"_

"_Isabelle I was only trying to return her..."_

"_You have now right sir by saying Isabelle for only those I know/love/like can say it!! Good day"_

James just shook his head; he hopped on his horse and looks her in the eye

"_I'm sorry if I have displeased you miss... I bid thee good day"_

Isabelle ran into her house and mumbled under her breath

'"_urg how I can't stand James!!"_

An old women with salt and pepper hair appeared, she smiled and hummed a song. She looked at her only child with passionate mother like eyes

"_Such a nice lad Isa, he would make a fine husband such a good Boy returning your goose which you left"_

Isabelle was shocked by what her mother was saying, but in side of her heart she felt something different, a burning lust for him. Suddenly her words came out like vomit

"_He is not a good man mother for he is an awful veil thing god help the lass who falls in love with him, I spit on the ground he walks on."_

A sudden blow came across her face, she looked up at her mother, and she held her face. Her mother looked her in the eyes

"_how dare you say such sinful things, I want you to head over to lord Tradescant house and beg for forgiveness for what you have done; I'm ashamed you have become a ungrateful flea."_

The words stung, Isabelle held her tongue. She thought back to when her father was alive and what he would do or say. Suddenly the pain came over her, just like the way it did when she watched him die back home in Spain. Once her mother stop yelling Isabelle felt tears slowly fall

"_You are to go and ask for him to forgive you for non-lady like actions"_

Isabelle at a loss for words nodded and left the house onto the dirt road she began to walk. Tears where slowly falling as she thought of her father and how bad she wanted to see him, but suddenly James two green soul searching eyes came into her mind; it soothed her. Suddenly out came the words dreaded in her heart

"_Why do thee taunt me so...? I wanted to see my father's face not the shrew you are James Tradescant...how I hate thee"_

James sadly galloped towards his home; it hurt him to think that Isabelle would accuse him of goose napping, he was about to say something until he laid eyes on her. He saw her loveliness as she walked; her brown beautiful hair, those kissable lips and then that soft skin he wanted to touch. He noticed that she was crying and holding her right cheek. He rode over to her

'_May I ask you m'lady what is leaving you in such woe??"_

Isabelle turned around she looked him straight in the eyes and hid her tears, she was in no mood to see him

"_nothing I was on my way to beg for your forgiveness for how I acted as my mother requested but now I think not.. Good day"_

James knew there was something else bothering her; he blocked her other way of leaving with his horse. Isabelle needed someone right now and he wanted to be that someone.

'_I will not let you pass, what happened to your face tis red!!"_

"_Nothing lord Tradescant, I'm fine"_

"_No something happened"_

James's voice sounded like a worried lover when he questioned her, Isabelle felt her heart stop. Slowly the tears began to fall, slowly she begins to confess what is on her mind, and James listens closely

'_Because of how I acted towards you my lady mother hit me, and called me an ungrateful flea"_

James got off his horse; he looked Isabelle in the eyes. His yearned to hold her close and tell everything was alright.

"_May I be so bold to call you Isabelle?"_

Isabelle nodded her no longer cared it felt so good to cry. When asked if it was ok if he could show her his home, Isabelle allowed him this to. James was shocked Isabelle's sudden change of heart. Upon arriving to his home Isabelle let out a gasp; every where she turned she saw roses, and garden mazes.

"_I see you like it; it was passed down from my great grandfather to my grandfather to my father and now me... may I show you to the lake."_

Isabelle tuck her hand into the crook of his arm, they began to talk; He walked her past his rose garden, Isabelle's eyes landed on the roses. James asked what else had been on her mind that day when she was crying. They arrived to a mini cliff and not that far down laid the lake. Isabella turned her back to the Mini cliff and looked up at James

"_When I was young very young back home in Spain I witnessed my father die before my eyes... after hearing my mother yell at me, I wished that I could see him again, but alas I couldn't something else came to mind"_

"_What else came to mind?"_

"_I don't remember"_

"_I can relate to losing someone who means the world to you, I lost my father to the sweat when I was only 17 studying aboard, I soon found out that their never really gone their still with us"_

Isabelle looked James passionately in the eyes; James smiled at her... no longer fighting the urge he moved closer to her. Isabelle felt her heart race, as she took steps backwards. She found it unbearable the feelings she was feeling right now. How she longed for him to kiss her. She thought about until suddenly

"_Isabelle watch out"_

Isabelle felt herself begin to fall, but suddenly James grabbed her before she fell into the Lake. He held her close in fear that she would fall in again. His breath was down her neck, she felt desire rise up. She broke away from him

"_I must go!!"_

_She ran off, James could only stand there and calls out_

"_Wait Isabelle come back!!"_


	3. Chapter 3 All i need is thee

**Chapter 3 "All I need is thee":**

James is angrily pacing back and forth in his house

"_I sent thee this rose and all she did was return it" _

James looked down at the rose in his hand; he felt his heart ache for her more and more every day. At night he torments himself as the dreams of her ever since the fateful day at the lake flood his mind. His heart doesn't want anything but her. It had been three days, three long terrible days for James since he saw her. He was busy filling in and learning his father's position but all he could think of was her; her beautiful soft skin, her long brown hair. She denied seeing him after he requested for her so many times. He was driven insane by her

"_How dare thee torment thy so"_

He threw the rose to the ground in an angry lust. He needed her more than anything

"_Sir thou carriage is ready for thee."_

He had almost forgot today was the day he was to head over to Queen Elizabeth's court to finally take over the position his father left to him. He walked out of his mansion it was a beautiful spring day oddly it didn't matter to him she wasn't there. The birds were about and chirping and the sun above glimmered down on the lake, suddenly the memory of that day when she ran off flooded his mind; how close she was to him, how perfectly he could hold her in his arms

"_Why did thou do that, I was only trying to help her. Such a silly girl she doesn't know the meaning of gratitude."_

He regretted that thought.

"_And yet how I cannot even go a single minute without seeing her beautiful brown eyes staring back at thy. She is so elegant and graceful tis a pity she won't see thy." _

He got into the carriage and headed off to the court the memories of her still lingering in his mind. "_What can thou do to get a blind one to see?"_

He passed her house and remembered the fight they had there

"_If only thou would have listened to me" _

He passed the spot where they first met, how beautiful she was that day all worried over geese

"_She stole my heart at that moment and in return gave thy bread"._

He closed his eyes as he dozed off, he could see her face in his mind, her brown eyes were staring at him, and he could smell her. He felt himself wanting her more. Once he arrived at the court and he entered people he never met shook his hand saying they expected great things and it was a pity to lose his father he was a great man. He nodded it off all he cared about was her. He wanted to hold her to tell her how beautiful she was but alas he could not. He entered the main room the queen sat straight ahead from him. To his right was a table surrounded by other nobles and an empty seat he assumed was his. The queen was busy talking to a familiar figure; he could not make out who it was though he was quite taken by the figure. The queen turned and looked at him she smiled and signaled to the empty seat. The girl next to her turned and looked at him she let out small gasp. He couldn't believe it was her; his heart raced she look more beautiful then he remember. She quickly turned back and continued talking to the queen. He made his way over to the empty seat. He sat down and the man next to him introduced himself

"_Good day to you sir you must be Lord James Tradescant; I' am Lord William Pek thou was a good friend of thy father"_

He shook his hand and talked to him but James's mind was focused on her and her alone. He kept glancing back to see if she was looking at him. He thought she may have glimpsed a couple of times but he was unsure. She started to walk away from the queen fast as if she didn't want his eyes to notice her.

The queen spoke and introduced him and the meeting commenced. James emerged hours later hoping to catch a glimpse of Isabella but she was gone.

"_Isabelle; woman that has stolen thy heart where art thou. Bring thy heart back to me and make thy complete."_

He headed home in the carriage his heart was aching more for her... he slowly fell asleep and dreamed. He saw Isabella lying in bed next to him; her soft skin against his and her smell. She turned over to him and kissed him.

"_How are thee my husband" _

She asked, and then suddenly she started nipping at his neck and shoulder whisper "I love you "in his ear. He started to move his hand to her sex... to show her how much he loved her. A servant suddenly shook him awake

"_My lord we are home"_

Furious his dream...his hearts wish was interrupted he yelled

"_How dare thee wake me from my slumber I shall have your head "_.

James had enough; that dream had said all, he knew once and for all her needed her.

"_If thou will not come at my request I shall come to thee"_

He grabbed his horse and headed off to find Isabelle his hearts one and only desire.


	4. Chapter 4 i can't escape the feelings

**Chapter four "I can't escape from the feelings I have for you"**:

Isabelle awoke from a dream.

"_No not again"_

A dream which was/had been driving her heart insane. It was of James, the way it replayed in her head made her hot with desire. He was the only thing that was on her mind lately. She was so ashamed about the lake, how she ran away from him; in fear that she was falling in love with him. Since that night she made sure to dodge him, she felt so ashamed, and couldn't stand to know that she had made herself a fool. A massager ran up to her room

"_Lady Isabelle??!!"_

Isabelle jumped and covers herself with the bed covers

"_Yes come in??"_

"_I have a message from Lord Tradescant"_

Isabelle knew what it was, James had sent her plea for her to come and see him, she had sent back the others without reading them, but something this time made her. She read the note:

Isabelle,

I saw you eyeing the roses in the garden that day... So I decided to give you one. I would also be honored if you would do me the pleasure of visiting me.

Your faithful servant, James Tradescant

Isabelle felt her heart break as she crumpled up the note and threw it into the fire. The next set of words that came out of her mouth hurt her even more

"_Take it back to him... please"_

The massager nodded and big her good day. Isabelle flung herself into her bed sheets, she wept for a while. She rolled over to her side and looked at the empty pillow next to her; she pictured James right there lying next to her. She felt his eyes look her up and down, she could feel his breath on her neck, and she imaged the entire things he could do to her. Suddenly her mother bust into her room

"_Lying in bed crying again, well up and out you has a meeting with the queen about a new place in the court"_

Isabelle forced herself out of her bed. For the next few minutes while her mother readies her for the queen, James flooded her mind. She pictured back to when he held close that day at the lake. She longed to be back in his arms; she longed to feel his lips on hers.

"_Well off you go the horse is waiting; ride like a lady my dear side saddle"_

Isabelle nodded, when she reached her horse, she looked around her Mina honked at her feet, tears left Isabelle's eyes as she though back on how she yelled at James for taking mina when really he was returning her. Isabelle promised herself not to think about him today, she had a meeting with the queen. Once upon her horse she galloped off towards the castle.

"_No the lane is up a head woe is me"_

She sighed as she galloped over the lane where they first met; she whispered to her self

"_Tis the day I first loved you m'darling James"_

Once at the castle a guard ushered her into Queen Elizabeth's hall.

"_Your highness"_

Isabelle curtsy low and rose when the queen told her to. She listens close to the queen's offer of making her more than just a goose girl, but a lady in waiting. Isabelle in awe was unable to respond until she saw the queen look in the direction of a new comer, a handsome stranger. Isabelle's eyes landed on him. Her heart stop, her mind shouted "James my love". All she did was look away and replied to the queens offer

"_I' am all ready proud of being a servant to you even if it is just the royal goose girl, but I will consider your offer thank you your highness I' am most grateful'_

She glimpsed over at James; but turned away when he caught her. She curtsied again kissed the queens hand, and hurried past James.

Once outside she cried.

"_Damn thee, how I love you... my heart yearns for your love... m'lord but yet I'm a afraid, I hope thee understands...my woe" _

And with that she head trotted home; once over the lane she was met by her geese. She watched them run up the lane

"_Blast you geese come back here!!"_

She chased after them with her horse. She had cornered them into a corn field; slowly she chased them down the lane back to her the house. Little did she know James was to be there waiting for her. She slowly trotted towards the gates opening when at once she notice that a black familiar horse rested by the gate. Then she spotted him...

"_JAMES!!_


	5. Chapter 5 A Dance with Passion

**Chapter five "A dance with Passion":**

James turned around, his eyes landed on Isabelle; he felt desire throughout his body. All he wanted to do was pull her close to him and claim her lips. But his anger to the better of him

"_Why have you denied my requests!!!?"_

Isabelle looked away from him; she hid her tears of sorrow from him. She answered softly

"_I was ashamed at what I did...but also I was afraid of something I was feeling"_

James gave her a quizzical look; he reached out and grabbed her hand

"_I will forgive you only if you come and visit me tonight... For I have needed you these past few nights"_

Isabelle let out a small gasp, she was shocked by James sudden love confession, her heart raced she looked up at him

"_I would love to be forgiven at what time would m'lord like to see me??"_

She wanted to see him so bad the past three days. She wouldn't' turn down this one chance; she felt the urge to kiss him but held back

"_Before the sunsets"_

"_All right m'lord you shall see me then_"

James heart was over joy by Isabelle's reply; he kissed the hand he was holding. He bid her goodbye and raced off to his house to get ready. He had a sly smile on his face... for little did Isabelle know that he had left something for her on Mina. He whispered to himself

'_Hopefully thee now knows how much I love thou and I beg the gods that you do the right thing" _

Isabelle sighed in happiness as she watched him gallop off. She closed her eyes for a second; she could feel James's touch; the kisses he would cover her in when she confessed her love. Quickly she ran inside to ready herself. She wore on her nicest gown, a yellow trimmed one from Spain... she softly hummed to herself as she sprinkled rose water on herself.

"_I'm going to see my love tonight... be still my heart"_

The sun began to slowly set; Isabelle hurried down her steps without a moments glance. Tonight was her night...their night. Shockingly a carriage had been sent over by James to pick her up... once inside Isabelle noticed Mina was sitting on the seat.

'_Blast mina you must leave... wait thou can't were half way there to my love"_

Mina honked in response... Isabelle looked closely at her and notices a necklace dangling from her neck

"_Mina where did you get this??"_

Attached to the necklace was a note; it read:

My Love,

I saw this and thought of thou. It will sparkle beautifully against your starry eyes.

Your faithful servant,

James

Isabelle stared in awe at the lovely pearl necklace James had left her. She slipped in on her neck, her heart stopped as she saw the familiar rose garden; she was so close to him now. James looks out his window at Isabelle, he is left breathless as he watches Isabelle walk up the walk way

"_My love if only I could hold thee right now and tell you have ravishing you look I would, even the stars are jealous of your beauty"_

James met Isabelle at the door he took hand and lead her to the dining hall

"_I'm so happy that you finally accepted my request, Isabelle m'darling; after dinner I was hoping that we could take a walk by the lake"_

Isabelle nodded, once in the dining hall they sat and talked. Time flew by them all they were interested in was each other. James felt his heart stop a few times when Isabelle laughed at his jest, he wished he could have reached over and kisses her... he would have to wait. Once done Isabelle, look at him

"_To the lake now sir"_

"_To the lake"_

The moon shined romantically on them, the summer breeze was gentle kissing their skin, James held Isabelle close. As they walked Isabelle told James of her hopes and fears. James nodded and grew more in love with her by the minute. James then told her things he never told anyone. Once at the lake James looked her in the eyes:

"_I love you, M'darling M'loving Isabelle, I fell in love with you the day I met you"_

"_Alas m'lord... I wonder how thee can love a lass like I??"_

"_my _lady one could ask the same. I have nothing to offer but my love and gratitude."

"_But thou comes from greatness...like the kings of England...while I am nothing but a goose girl hopelessly in love with thee. Thus means I should courtesy at the presence of thee...And hide m'love for thee deep with iam a goose girl nothing more nothing less; you see m'lord being a goose girl in love is harder then leading these fine feathers beauties to the kings threshold for his supper... I can't hide thy love for thee... for I blush at the sight of you"_

"_Ha a goose girl...thou gives thy self little to credit. You shine as bright as the sun on a mid summers day. You bring men to their knees in the presence of ye. I am nothing more than a beggar looking to find his way."_

"_You are higher than King Henry himself... for thou is not a beggar but a god"_

"_I am nothing more than a spec on the floor"_

Isabelle couldn't hide it any more she released her heart

"_Oh my lord you are not... for thou is like the golden sun that shines in the east, and sets int he west. Great sonnets will be written about thee... while i sit and hide my love for you...and prevent confessions of it flowing from my lips"_

"_Well if thee hide thy love then I won't be with thee, and such a thing is a sin itself. And yes you are a queen a goddess. People speak of your beauty, woman are envious of you."_

Isabelle moved closer to James, she looked him straight in the eyes this time

"_And you m'lord what does thou think of thy?"_

"_You have a beauty that I wish to be by"_

"_M'lord thou admires my beauty? A lord loving a goose girl... why thee must be struck by a powerful fever of love__"_

Isabelle so close to James that their lips where inches away from touching, Isabelle's eyes fell on him. Both lovers' eyes read I love you

"_Iam"_

James could no longer hold back, suddenly he grabbed and kissed Isabelle, like he never kissed women before. He felt Isabelle go week in the knees. She broke the kiss only for a second

"_So thee love me??"_

"_Yes I do"_

James felt happier than he ever had. He longed to feel how her lips felt on his, he longed to hold her close and now that he could he was thanking the gods. Suddenly Isabelle passionately kissed him but broke it, for she was an ashamed of what she just did. She looked away from him

"_Forgive me m'lord I was out of place that very moment... do forgive me ... i do hope thou can for give thee... a silly goose girl"_

James grabbed Isabelle and spun her around; he pulled her close; he wanted to tell her how he longed for her to be more than just a lover

"_People worship the ground you walk on and I...i love thee and I am not worthy"_

Isabelle felt desire as James's breath blew on her neck

"_Thy cannot be cometh a god m'lord...for ur a angel the highest being ever...and for thee to love me... is a great sin.. But if I may be bold a tasty forbidden fruit sin... thou and thy would like a biite of... but alas... i don't think im worthy"_

"_thou are and thy will spend every day showing you'_

And with that said James pulled her close and passionately kissed her. He scooped her up not breaking the kiss and walked into the house. He led her to the room. He placed her down a few inches away from his bed. Isabelle replied, as her heart raced, her body pressed against his

'_Then show me now m'lord... your love...for I love thee most deeply and most true"_

James utter an _"I will"_ as he kissed Isabelle leading the kisses down her neck. He felt his sex stir as Isabelle released little gasps of pleasure and wanting. Gentle as if she might break James placed her on the bed; he stared deeply into her eyes.

'_I love thee"_

'_And I love thou sir"_

Slowly once again James began to lovingly kiss her neck as she slowly undressed her. Once Isabelle laid there naked James gasped at her beauty

"_God your beautiful"_

Isabelle blushed

"_Thank you... but promise you'll love me this very night like a lover a friend and your equal..."_

As James kissed slowly down her body nipping as he went. He muttered into her skin loud enough so she could her

"_I will nothing less"_

Slowly he moved his hands towards her sex, Isabelle gasped as her body arched to meet his loving touch... she whispered _"I love you"._ James hand slowly touched her sex as he caressed it, still kissing her neck; he whispers _"I love you m'love"_


	6. Chapter 6 secrets told in bed sheets

**Chapter 6 "Secrets told in bed sheets":**

James's dream had suddenly come true, Isabelle was with him in his bed. He could smell her floral like scent on her skin as he kissed her. Tears fall from Isabelle's eyes, as she whispers the words "My love". James hand slowly and gently enter into Isabelle's sex he whispers

"my love don't cry"

Isabelle looked up at James with tears in her eyes, James slowly removed his hand from her sex. Isabelle quickly reached out and kissed him. Her eyes cried out and how she wanted him. James passionately kissed her. His lips claimed her lips. She let out a small sigh as he kept loving her sex. His lips soon left hers and traced a delicious path of kisses down her body; Gasps left her. He kissed his way towards her breast and focused on them for awhile. He fed off her desire, he looked up at her. Her beauty left him awestruck. Isabelle's body arched up ash his lips reached her sex. Her eyes screamed "take me". Once James had finished, Isabelle began to undress him. He climbed his way on top of her.

"_Are you sure my love?"_

He looked at Isa with eyes of worriment he was afraid that once he took her shed crumble to dust. She spoke

"_yo__u love me and i love you.. i never been more sure.."_

James only response before taking her was

"_i love you too i only want what makes you happy because you should be treated like the queen you are like a goddess stuck in an earthly form"_

Isabelle passionately kissed him, she looked him in the eyes. Kissed him and said for one last time

'_you make me happy having you makes me happy..m'lord take me as I'am"_

Slowly and lovingly he took her. The sheets surrounded them as they became one, her cries of pleasure where music to james ears. The " I loves you" where whispered. No one could ruin this moment for it was their time. Finally they where one; Isabelle let out one last cry, before she clasped in james arms.. james kissed her one last time. The both suddenly fell asleep together as one. Isabelle's dream had come true. James dream had happen. The tired lovers had made love till the morning; and now angelically they slept with the sun just rising, lovingly kissing their skin.


End file.
